totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niesamowity Finał Finałów!
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 20, Finał! Kilku stażystów wyprowadzało właśnie Bteh ze spiżarni Chef'a na stołówce. Na placu głównym czekał już punkt X, oraz osioł. Bteh: Puszczać ku**a! Obiecałam, ze jeszcze tu powróce! Chris: Coś sie ten powrót nie udał. Bteh: Zamknij mordę, ty gelowata sz**to! Chris sie wkurzył. Chris: Dobra, koniec z nią! Wysłać ją do klasztoru! Bteh: Chyba ktoś ci do bani na***ł!! Stażyści zapakowali Bteh do wielkiego, zaadresowanego już pudła, i wystrzelili kopniakiem wstydu. Chris: Problem z głowy! Ostatniego odcinka chyba nie trzeba przypominać? Uczestnicy stanęli do wielkiego wyścigu o wielki finał. Chociaż wszyscy spodziewali sie eliminacji naszego Włoskiego ogiera, to Wieczny imprezowicz Brendon odpadł tuz przed samym finałem. Co za wstyd! W grze pozostała już tylko DWÓJKA, oraz JEDEN MILION DOLARÓW! Waleczna Diva czy Agresywny Mafiozo?! Uzbrójcie sie w popcorn i cole, bo przed wami wielki finał Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej.. LEGENDY! <Intro> Plac Główny Na placu głównym znajdowali sie wszyscy przegrani, którzy nie dawno co ponownie przypłynęli na polecenie Chrisa na wieś. i czekając na prowadzącego usiedli na trybunach. Isabelle: Zdaje mi sie, ze już kiedyś tutaj byłam.. Brick: Bo byłaś! Jak zresztą my wszyscy. Nie pamiętasz już?! Isabelle: Ostatnie co pamiętam, to wczorajsza maseczka w SPA. Brick: Ehh.. Westchnął i zwrócił uwagę z zazdrością na siłujących sie na rękę Jo i Lightning'a. Jo: Ha! Znowu przegrałeś! Lightning: Ej! Oszukiwałeś! Jo: Niby jak miałam oszukiwać? Lightning założył ręce. Lightning: Lightning tak sie nie bawi! Przysiadł sie do nich Brick. Brick: Jeśli chcesz Jo, to ja mogę sie z tobą siłować. Jo: Kolejny chętny do poniżenia?! Świetnie! Podczas kiedy Jo i Brick sie siłowali, to siedzący nad nimi Brendon i Emma wymieniali sobie czułości, a przeszkadzać im starała sie Debora. Tak samo było w przypadku siedzących obok nich u Zoey i Henry'ego. Sam siedział i grał, a przyglądał sie mu Cameron. Scott siedział obrażony na wszystkich w samym koncie trybun, a Martin sie z niego nabijał. Hildegarde i Franziska tymczasem obserwowały powoli zbliżającego sie Chrisa. Tylko Daniel siedział pod drzewem, i w notatniku rysował wszystko i wszystkich. Nagle wyskoczyła przed nim z krzaków Selisha z kataną. niszcząc mu notes. Daniel: Ej! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Selisha: Gomen yo osobo, która odpadła jako pierwsza! Ale Selisha-san widziała skrajne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony starszych na tej kartce papieru. Jak sie wiec wytłumaczysz? Spojrzała na niego groźnie. ' Daniel: Jestem Daniel. Skąd w tobie taka agresywność? Selisha przyłożyła mu katanę do szyi. Selisha: Selisha nie oto sie pytała! Gadaj, co masz wspólnego ze starszymi? Daniel: Starszymi...? Selisha: Tak! Niebezpiecznymi starszymi, którzy chcą zawładnąć światem! ' Daniel: Niestety, nie mam nic wspólnego z twoimi starszymi.. Selisha: Czemu wiec spisywałeś plany zniszczenia świata na tej kartce papieru? Selisha niczym profesjonalny detektyw zabrała posiekaną kartkę i schowała ją do plastikowej torebki. Daniel: To był tylko mój rys.. Selisha: Selisha nie udzieliła ci głosu, lobuzie! Chwile później pojawił sie Chris, i wszyscy sie uspokoili. Wszyscy z wyjatkiem Charlotte, która rzuciła sie prowadzącemu na szyje. Charlotte: OMG, Chrisiu! Tak tęskniłam! Chris lekko ją odepchnął. Chris: Eeee? Nie widzieliśmy sie przecież zaledwie jeden dzień? Charlotte: I to był stanowczo o jeden dzień za dużo! ' Chris: Pewnie sie zastanawiacie, po co tutaj jesteście? Jo: Ponieważ dwójka idiotów nie godna finału, walczy o milion i będziemy musieli kibicować jednemu z nich?! Chris: Częściowo masz racje! Dzisiaj nie tylko będziecie mieli okazje wpłynąć na zwycięzce, ale również na wielkiego przegranego! Brendon: Ekstra, ziom! W jaki sposób? Chris: Za chwile przejdziemy do losowania, które wyłoni po dwóch osobach dla Moreno i Veroniki. Każdy z nich dostanie po osobie, która będzie im pomagać i każdy z nich dostanie po osobie, która będzie im przeszkadzać! Ha, a najlepsze w tym będzie fakt, ze nie będą wiedzieli kto im przeszkadza a kto pomaga. Czyż nie jestem genialny?! Świerszcz. Franziska: Hej, a tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Moreno i Veronica?! Chris spojrzał na zegarek. Chris: Powinni być teraz na stołówce.. Charlotte: Ja ich poszukam! Pobiegła na stołówkę. Jo (do Bricka): Sprawdzę, co ona kombinuje.. Pobiegła za nią. Chris: Coz.. Pozostałych zapraszam do losowania! Pozostali przegrani ustawili sie w kolejce do losowania, które miało rozstrzygnąć czy będą pomagać, przeszkadzać czy siedzieć i kibicować. xD Stołówka Veronica oraz Moreno czekali na swoje ostatnie śniadanie na wsi, które miało zostać podane przez Marie Joulie. Siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy. Veronica: Ale nuuuuda. Przerwała milczenie, przeglądajac sie w lusterku. ' Moreno: Chyba nie mamy na co liczyć, ze ostatnie śniadanie będzie śniadaniem godnym dla finalistów? Veronica: Nie wiem, ale czuje sie dzisiaj jak woda w rybie! ^^ Moreno: Eeee.. Chyba ryba w wodzie? Veronica: Oj tam, wielka mi różnica! Po chwili zza lady z dwoma tacami Miesnego Jeza wyłoniła sie Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Bonjour! Przygotowałam dla was pyszne sniadanie, po to, zeby zylo nam sie lepiej! Oto jez, miesny jez! Tu ma oczka, tu ma bu,, Niestety, podchodząc pod ich stół potknęła sie o skarpetę Chefa, przez co jedyny kiedykolwiek strawny posiłek przygotowany przez nią wylądował na włosach Veroniki i koszuli Moreno. Moreno: Cazzo! Ma cosa ti sei presa?! Veronica: Nic nie rozumiem, ale całkowicie sie z nim zgadzam! Jestem za mloda zeby stac sie miesnym jezem! Nagle na stołówkę wpadła Charlotte, która po ujrzeniu brudnych finalistów wybuchnęła śmiechem. Charlotte: Haahahahahahaha! I to niby mają być finaliści?! Dostała lasagną w twarz. Marie Joulie: Hihhihi! Sorki, nie mogłam sie powstrzymać! Charlotte: Lol? Rzucasz własnym żarciem?! Marie Joulie: Oui! I tak nie dostane kostiumu strażaka.. :C Moreno kaszlnął wymownie. Marie Joulie: To znaczy.. Helmu strażackiego! Charlotte: Aha..? Nie ważne. Wszyscy macie iść na plac do Chrisia! Moreno: Jak sobie życzysz bella. Charlotte: Phi! Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Veronica: Haloo? Jak ja mam niby iść na zadanie z brudnymi włosami?! Charlotte: Oj tam, i tak mu dokopiesz! ' Wszyscy łącznie z Marie Joulie poszli na plac. Plac Główny Finaliści przybyli na plac. Na miejscu pod flagą z wizerunkiem Moreno stali Hildegarde oraz Daniel, natomiast pod flagą z wizerunkiem Veronici stali Emma i Debora. Chris: Witajcie drodzy finaliści! Gotowi na ostatnie zadanie?! Moreno: A od kiedy cie to obchodzi? Chris: Masz racje, nigdy. Za nim jednak przejdziemy do rzeczy, zapoznajcie sie z dzisiejszymi waszymi pomocnikami! Chris nagle otrzymał telefon, i zagłębił sie w rozmowie. Veronica tymczasem podbiegła pod flagę ze swoim wizerunkiem. Veronica: To jakiś żart?! Ja wcale nie mam takich wielkich brwi! Debora: Uhuhu... Nie dość ze seksowna, to jeszcze z pazurkiem. Mrau! Emma: Nie martw sie Vercia, pomożemy ci wygrać! Veronica: O tak! Skopiemy mu tyłek! Pokazała język Morenowi, który właśnie uściskał Hildegarde i Daniela przy swojej fladze. Moreno: Mam tak dobrych i zdolnych pomocników, ze nie masz szans! Hildegarde spojrzała na niego z miłością. ' Daniel: Uważam, ze masz solidne szanse na zwycięstwo. Wystarczy tylko, ze wgłębisz sie w siły mentalne, i odtworzysz dusze na tą sztukę, jaką niewątpliwie jest walka o wygraną. Moreno: ...Aha? Chris odłożył wreszcie komórkę. Chris: Dobra, nie przedłużajmy! Zadanie miało być proste.. Ale nie będzie! Musicie pilnie odnaleźć Chefa! Okazało sie, ze nadal grasuje gdzieś tutaj w okolicy! Co więcej.. To on ma walizkę z milionem! Pierwsza osoba z finalistów, która odnajdzie Chefa i walizkę, zostanie Wiejską Legendą! Chef zostawił po sobie kilka wskazówek. Pierwszą znajdziecie gdzieś w tamtych stodołach! Wskazał im dwie stodoły, dwie grupki od razu do niej pobiegły. Charlotte: Ekhem, a co z nami?! Chris: Wy możecie jedynie kibicować! Zamknął pozostałych na trybunach. W pierwszej stodole Do stodoły wbiegła właśnie pierwsza trojka: Moreno, Hildegarde oraz Daniel. Wszędzie dookoła towarzyszyło im jedynie siano. Moreno: Gdzieś tu musi być wskazówka! Dobbiamo ritrovarla! Spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Moreno: Brac sie do roboty! Moreno wziął sie za odgarnianie siana. To samo, tylko w zabójczym tempie robiła Hildegarde, która chętnie również to siano jadła. Daniel jedynie przysiadł z boku, i po wyjęciu notesu zaczął wszystko szkicować. Moreno kiedy tylko to dostrzegł, to natychmiast mu to wyrwał. '' Moreno: Ja walczę o milion a ty w tym czasie sobie rysujesz?! '' Daniel: Staram sie zlokalizować wskazówkę poprzez.. Obliczenia matematczyne! '' Moreno: Ah tak?! Moze w takim razie twoje "obliczenia" powiedzą nam, gdzie znajduje sie wskazówka? Daniel: O tam! ''Wskazał mu byle jakie miejsce nie pewnie, po dłuższej chwili zawahania. Moreno: Hildegarde, sprawdź to! Hildegarde: Hildegarde meldować sie do misja! Zjadła cale siano z okolicy wskazanego przez Daniela miejsca. Ku ich zdziwieniu, wskazówka rzeczywiście sie tam znajdowała. Moreno: Masz szczęście! Sekundę później rozwinął niestarannie zawinięty kawałek kartki, i przeczytał na głos jej zawartość. Moreno: "Gratulacje frajerzy. Powoli zbliżacie sie do miliona, jednak przed wami nadal pozostaje długa droga do przebycia. Znajdźcie teraz najwyższy punkt na wsi!" ' Moreno: Idziemy dalej! Cala trojka wybiegła. Przy drugiej stodole Do drugiej stodoły wbiegła druga drużyna: Veronica, Emma oraz Debora. Mineli sie oni z pierwszą drużyna, i kiedy nikt nie patrzał Debora przekazała coś Moreno. Ten podziękował i wraz ze swoimi kompami udali sie na poszukiwania wysokiego punktu, a Debora dołączyła do swoich. Debora: Ojej, stodoła pełna siana.. Udawała przejętą. Veronica: No dalej dziewczyny, nie traćmy czasu! Veronica z Emmą zaczęły ambitnie kopać w sianie w poszukiwaniu wskazówki. Deborze natomiast wystarczał krok w przód by ją odnaleźć. Debora: Znalazłam to! Niech tylko ktoś inny to wykopie, bo.. złamałam sobie paznokieć! Veronica: Znam ten problem, siostro! Veronica podbiegła i schyliła sie, zaczynając kopanie w sianie. Debora wykorzystała moment i wlepiała wzrok w jej tyłek. Po chwili jednak Veronica wstała, i radośnie piszczala trzymając w reku kartkę. Veronica: "Witajcie frajerzy! Powoli zbliżacie sie do miliona, jednak przed wami nadal pozostaje długa droga do przebycia. Znajdźcie teraz miejsce, gdzie jest najwięcej błota i wody!" Hmmm.. Zaczęły rozmyślać nad lokalizacją. Emma: Błoto, woda... Tutaj na pewno chodzi o bagno! Debora: Laska, chyba za dużo nawdychałaś sie tego twojego kleju. Musimy udać sie nad jezioro! Emma nieco sie zawstydziła. Emma: To nie jest klej tylko zioła. Debora: A właśnie ze klej! Emma: Zioła. Debora: Klej. Emma: Zioła. Debora: A dostane buziaka? :* Emma: ... ' >' ' Veronica: Słuchajcie! Intuicja zakupoholiczki podpowiada mi, ze musimy udać sie na stołówkę! Emma & Debora: Cooo? Veronica: No przecież zupy Marie Joulie wyglądają jak woda z błotem. Debora: Jak dla mnie to świetny pomysł. :D Wyprowadziła Veronike ku drzwi. Emma: Ale.. Ehh.. Zrezygnowana pobiegła za nimi. Moreno, Daniel oraz Hildegarde Moreno i Daniel biegli za pędząca z nosem przy ziemi Hildegarde, która doprowadziła ich do lasu. Szybko jednak ją zgubili. Daniel: Ona jest za szybka! Moreno: Nieprawda.. To ty jesteś za wolny! A teraz właź na drzewo, trzeba zorientować sie gdzie jesteśmy. Daniel zrobił sie zielony na twarzy. Daniel: Na.. Drzewo?! Nie mogę, to zbyt niebezpieczne! Mama mi nie pozwala na takie rzeczy. Moreno: Tylko ze tutaj twojej mamy nie ma, wiec właź! Daniel: Ale jeśli to zrobię, to już nigdy nie zdejmie mi kożuchu ze szklanek ciepłego mleka, które dostaje przed snem! Moreno parsknął śmiechem. Moreno: Masz szczęście ze odpadłeś zanim ja sie tutaj pojawiłem. Po chwili sam wspiął sie na wysokie drzewo. Rozejrzał sie po okolicy, i dostrzegł przy plaży ogromną wieże. Zeskoczył wiec, i biegiem ruszył w jej stronę. Daniel starał sie go dogonić. Daniel: Gdzie biegniemy? Nie zdążyłem jeszcze naszkicować całej sosny! Moreno: Doprawdy wielka tragedia.. Daniel: A co z Hildegarde?! Moreno: Znajdzie sie.. Nagle zza krzaków wyskoczyła właśnie Hildegarde. Hildegarde: Hildegarde znaleźć wysoka wieża! Hildegarde znaleźć wysoka wieża! Moreno: Właśnie tam biegniemy.. Pobiegli w kierunku wieży. Veronica, Debora oraz Emma Dziewczyny dobiegły już na stołówkę. Ku ich zdziwieniu na drzwiach wisiała kolejna kartka. Veronica: "Odnajdźcie na stołówce wielkie krowie jajo" Haaa! Miałam racje! ^^ Emma: Od kiedy krowy znoszą jaja? Debora: Od wczoraj! Vercia miałaś nosa.. Seksownego nosa! Veronica: Wiem. Moja mama tez zawsze twierdzi, ze jestem szekszi. :3 Mówiąc to weszły na stołówkę i zaczęły sie rozglądać za jakimś ogromnym jajem. Chociaż wielkie, strusie jajo leżało na stole, to Veronica przeszła obok nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Veronica: Gdzie to jajo może być? Debora schowała je do szafki. Debora: Nie mam pojęcia! Niestety dla Debory Emma to zauważyła, i prędko wyjęła jajo z szafki. Była na nim kolejna kartka. Emma: "Jajo to musicie dostarczyć na mała wyspę." Hmm.. Nie podoba mi sie ten pomysł. Veronica: Oj tam, liczy sie to ze odnalazłaś jajo! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?! Przytul. Debora: Hej, ja tez chce zostać przytulona! Przytuliła sie do nich. Emma: Musimy udać sie na plaże, żeby dopłynąć do tej wyspy, gdziekolwiek jest! Veronica: Na plaże? Po co? Przecież wyspy sie wykopuje spod ziemi! Facepalm. Nagle obok nich niczym błyskawica przebiegła Hildegarde, mająca na plecach Moreno i Daniela. Emma: Ruszajmy, nie ma czasu! Pociągnęła Veronice i pobiegły na plaże. Debora: A ja to co?! Pobiegła za nimi. Moreno, Hildegarde, Daniel Dobiegli w porę do wysokiej wieży, która jak sie okazała nie miała nawet drzwi, oraz jedno malutkie okienku przy szczycie. Na cegłach była tylko narysowana strzałka, która wskazywała szczyt wieży. Moreno: Wygląda na to, ze na gorze coś na nas czeka.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć to sprawdzić! Chciała ruszyć na wieże, jednak powstrzymał ją. Moreno: Dziękuję za twoje szlachetne zgłoszenie, ale Daniel chciałby cie wyręczyć, prawda? Wystawil nos zza notatnika. Daniel: C-coo?? Moreno: No widzisz jak wybucha z niego energia? Niech włazi! Hildegarde: Hildegarde pomóc! Złapała go w pasie i mocno rzuciła w kierunku wieży. Daniel trafił prosto w okno. Moreno: I jak, jest tam coś? Daniel rozejrzał sie wokoło i dostrzegł spore, fioletowe jajo. Daniel: Eee.. Niczego tutaj nie ma! Moreno: Nie brzmisz zbyt przekonująco. Dawaj to, albo cie tutaj zostawimy! Daniel: No dobra.. Wziął jajo i pokazał je przez okno. Daniel: Tutaj pisze: "Kolejną wskazówkę znajdziecie przy wodospadzie." Moreno: Rzuć je nam! Daniel ostrożnie zrzucił jajo, które bez problemu w jedną rękę złapała Hildegarde. Moreno: Wielkie dzięki ofiaro! Teraz sobie tutaj za kare za probe oszukania mnie posiedzisz, a ja idę odebrać mój milion! Daniel: Ale.. Ale.. Nie możecie mnie tutaj zostawić! Jednak było już za późno, gdyż Hildegarde i Moreno już pobiegli dalej. Teraz dopiero do Daniela dotarło, ze jest sam w wysokiej wieży bez drzwi. Rozpłakał sie. Daniel: Pomocy!! Mamusiu!! Plac Główny Chris i Marie Joulie leżeli wygodnie na leżakach i popijając sok kokosowy oglądali poczynania finalistów w telewizorze. Za nimi były trybuny z przegranymi, które po płaczu Daniela wybuchnęły śmiechem. Charlotte: Co za frajer! Dal sie wykiwać przez jeszcze większego frajera!! Jo: I kto to mówi? Charlotte: Zamknij dupę, bo już do mnie doszło! Brick: Czekajcie.. Widział ktoś Selishe?! Selishy rzeczywiście nigdzie nie było. Charlotte: Pewnie uciekła pozbierać żołędzie czy co tam innego robiła.. Chris: Niech nikt sie nie rusza! Marie Joulie pójdzie jej poszukac. Marie Joulie: O nie.. A za chwile miał sie rozpocząć program o wozach strażackich.. :C Chris: Trudno. Praca jest ważniejsza! Wkurzona Marie Joulie ruszyła na poszukiwania. Veronica, Debora, Emma Dziewczyny właśnie budowały tratwę, dzięki której mogły dostać sie na wysepkę. Emma: Debora, może troszkę byś nam pomogła? Debora: No przecież testuje stabilność tej tratwy. Podczas kiedy Veronica i Emma związywały w całość deski, to Debora na nich siedziala i trzymała jajko. Veronica: Wygodnie? ^^ Tylko nie zasłaniaj mi słońca. Tez sie chce trochę opalić! <3 Debora specjalnie zasłoniła Veronice słońce. Debora: Tak lepiej? Veronica: Yhym. ^^ Po chwili dziewczynom udało sie wreszcie skończyć, i teraz Emma i Veronica pchały tratwę do morza. Debora: Szybciej, szybciej! Veronica: Hej! To ja tu jestem divą! Debora: Ale to tobie zależy na zwycięstwie? Veronica: Prawda. Jeśli wygram zaproszę wszystkich na zakupy! Debora: Czad! Kiedy wypłynęły na morze, to Debora "przypadkiem" strąciła wiosła. Debora: Ups! Chyba wiosła nam uciekają! Emma spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. Emma: A może ty im pomogłaś, co? Debora: Pff.. Nie moja wina ze wieje wiatr! Emma: Ale.. Veronica: Spokój dziewczyny! Wygramy i tak! Nawet jeśli miałabym wskoczyć do tej lodowatej wody i pchać tą tratwę! Spojrzały na nią z niedowierzaniem. Veronica: No dobra, może do lodowatej wody nie wskoczę. ^^ Emma zamknęła na chwile oczy. Emma: Nie ma sie co przejmować, wiatr poniesie nas w odpowiednią stronę.. ' Moreno i Hildegarde Zbliżali sie do wodospadu, uciekając przed wściekłym strusiem. Udało im sie go zgubić. Jednak pomimo, iż znajdowali sie już daleko od wieży, to nadal słyszeli płacz Daniela. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być pod wrażenie twoje spławienie ten chłopak który odpaść jako pierwszy ' ' Zatrzymali sie przed wodospadem. Moreno: Rozglądaj sie za jakąś wskazówką! Uruchom swój trop czy coś w tym stylu.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde meldować gotowość do misja! Zasalutowała i węszyła ziemie w poszukiwaniu wskazówki. Kątem oka przyglądała sie jednak zdejmującemu koszulkę Moreno, który przygotowywał sie do skoku do wody. Moreno: No co? Kartki nigdzie nie ma, to może w wodzie coś ukryli? Wskoczył. Hildegarde: Spodnie tez powinien zdjąć! :D Zignorował ją i zanurkował. Po chwili wynurzył sie z niczym. Moreno: Tutaj nic nie ma.. Rozejrzał sie dookoła i od razu przyszło mu coś na myśl. Moreno: No tak, wskazówka na pewno znajduje sie za wodospadem! Hildegarde, sprawdź to! Hildegarde pohasała za wodospad. Siedziala za nim dłuższą chwile, ale po chwili wróciła z pewną mapą. Zaciekawiony Moreno wyszedł z wody i od razu do niej podszedł. Moreno: Wygląda na to, ze naszym celem jest jaskinia. Tylko gdzie tutaj może być jaskinia?! Hildegarde: Hildegarde wiedzieć! Wzięła go na plecy i pobiegła w kierunku jaskini. Veronica, Debora, Emma Udało im sie wreszcie dopłynąć do malutkiej wysepki. Bylo na niej puste strusie gniazdo, oraz mapa. Emma: To jajo wreszcie trafi na odpowiednie miejsce! Debora, wloz je do gniazda. Debora: Tylko ze.. Po drodze mi wypadlo. :D Emma zrobiła sie cala czerwona na twarzy. Emma: ZE CO?! CHYBA CIE POGIĘŁO! TEN GATUNEK JEST ZAGROŻONY WYGINIĘCIEM! Debora: Mrau. Ale ostra kocica! Lubie to. :3 Emma uspokoiła sie, i tym razem zaczerwieniła sie ze wstydu. Emma: Przepraszam, nie powinnam była krzyczeć żeby przeszkadzać rybom w oceanie. Ale tobie tego nigdy nie wybaczę! -.- Spojrzała na Debore. Tymczasem Veronica znalazła mapę. Veronica: Mapa wskazuje, ze musimy znaleźć jakiś czerwony krzyżyk! Debora wyrwała jej mapę. Debora: To jaskinia. Ale tutaj chyba nie ma żadnej! Emma: Jest.. Na brzegu przed nami.. Przed nimi na brzegu na wsi znajdowała sie ogromna, porośnięta już roślinami jaskinia. Wsiadły ponownie na tratwę, i odpłynęły właśnie tam. Daniel Nadal siedział przy oknie cicho szlochając. W pewnym momencie zauważył kogoś nie daleko.. Byla to Selisha, która rozmawiała z nie znaną Danielowi osobą. Daniel: SELISHA!! POMOCY!! Selisha: ? Tajemnicza osoba zniknęła, a Selisha podbiegła pod wieże. Selisha: Co ty tam robisz, pierwsza wyeliminowana osobo-chan? Zapytała podejrzliwie i wyjęła katanę. Selisha: Czyżbyś torturował tam niewinnych, biednych ludzi?! Daniel: Nie!! Ja chce tylko stad zejść, pomóż mi! Schowała katanę i wyciągnęła ręce. Selisha: Skacz! Daniel: C-c-co?! W życiu! Selisha: No to pa. ^^ Poszla sobie. Daniel: NIEEEEEE! Znowu sie rozpłakał. Przed jaskinią Moreno i Hildegarde odnaleźli wreszcie tylne wejście do jaskini. Moreno: "Wejdź sam i wygraj milion". Coz, wygląda na to, ze musimy sie pożegnać. Hildegarde mocno go wyściskała. Hildegarde: Ty iść tam teraz i ty musieć wygrać milion dla nas! Moreno: Postaram sie.. Uwolnił sie z jej uścisku i tworząc sobie pochodnie ze swojej koszulki wszedł do środka. Tymczasem przy drugim wejściu do jaskini ze strony plaży, stały Veronica, Debora i Emma. Veronica: "Wejdź sama i wygraj milion". Taak! Skopie tyłek każdemu, kto stanie mi teraz na drodze! Emma: Trzymam kciuki! Debora: A ja nie! Veronica: o.O? Debora: Żartuje. :D ' Veronica uścisnęła Emme i Debore, po czym weszła do środka. W jaskini Moreno szedł prosto ciasnymi tunelami. Mial ułatwienie w postaci pochodni, dlatego nie miał większych trudności. Nagle jednak w oddali zobaczył czyjaś sylwetkę. Moreno: Kto tam? Owa sylwetka zbliżyła sie do niego. Moreno: Kim jesteś? Lukaninho: Lukaninho ala. Luka. A ty zapewne jesteś jednym z tych frajerów, który walczy o milion? Moreno: Taaa.. Przyjrzał mu sie. Jak zauważył, Luka był w stroju piłkarskim. Moreno: A ty, co tutaj robisz? Lukaninho: A tak sobie ćwiczę. Jestem po kontuzji i muszę wrócić do formy. Moreno: W jaskini? Lukaninho: Lubie nowe wyzwania! Jeśli chcesz iść dalej to uważaj, bo jest tam jakiś opentany kucharzyna z nożami. Moreno od razu sie ożywił. Moreno: Gdzie dokładnie?! Lukaninho: Stary, myślisz ze pamiętam?! Gdzieś tam na pewno jest. Moreno: Taaa.. Dzięki! Pobiegł dalej. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie jaskini z większymi problemami i z jeszcze ciaśniejszym tunelem musiała radzić sobie Veronica. Veronica: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kolejna pajęczyna! :C Szla naprzód prawie na kolanach, jednak nie miała zamiaru sie poddawać. W końcu dostrzegła przed sobą tunel ze światłem. Bez zawahania wbiegła do starannie ozdobionego i ładnego pokoju. Veronica: Wreszcie.. Cywilizacja! Fatima: Kim jesteś?! Arianie, mamy szkodnika! Veronica: Fatima? 0_0 Lovciam cie! Podbiegła do niej, żeby ją przytulic. Jednak Fatima prędko ją odepchnęła. Fatmina: Co za czupiradło. Kim jesteś?! Veronica: To ja, Veronica! :3 Wyciągnęła z torebki mini kosmetyczkę i prędko zrobiła sobie mały make-up, doprowadzając sie do normalnego stanu. Fatima: No proszę, wreszcie ktoś modny! Chyba możemy sie dogadać, co ciebie tutaj sprowadza? Veronica: Chyba sie zgubiłam.. Opowiedziała jej w skrócie wydarzenia z całego programu. Fatima: Biedactwo.. Ale chyba wiem dokąd zmierzasz, i mogę ci pomóc! Veronica: Łiiiii! Wsiadły do windy, która miała doprowadzić ich do Chefa. W międzyczasie wymieniały opinie na temat nowinek ze świata mody. W międzyczasie zdeterminowany Moreno właśnie pokonywał ostatnie pułapki. Teraz zostały mi do pokonania ostatnie schody, które zdaniem Luki prowadziły właśnie do Chefa. Lukaninho: Koles, zwolnij trochę! Nie mogę za bardzo sie przemęczać. Moreno nie odpowiedział tylko podszedł do drzwi, i wyjął z kieszeni pistolet. Moreno (do siebie): Deborcia sie spisała.. Lukaninho: Prawdziwa? Moreno: Zaraz sie przekonasz! Kopniakiem z całej siły wyważył drzwi i wparował do środka, lecz nikogo tutaj nie było. Moreno: Cip, cip.. Pieseczku? Nagle Chef zeskoczył przed nim i wyrwał mu bron. Chef: Nigdy nie nazywaj mnie pieseczkiem! Teraz mam okazje do zemsty! Moreno: Spodziewałem sie twojej reakcji.. Bron, która mi wyrwałeś była atrapą! Wyjął z kieszeni prawdziwy pistolet. Moreno: Gadaj, gdzie jest moja forsa?! Chef: Sam sobie ją znajdź! Przez ciebie prawie trafiłem za kratki! Moreno: Tak mi przykro.. Straciłeś właśnie szanse na polowe wygranej. Kopnął go i dal znać Luce, żeby ten go zakneblował, i sam zaczął sie rozglądać za walizką. Dostrzegł ją na kanapie, jednak w tej chwili przed kanapą pojawiła sie winda, z której wyszły Veronica i Fatima. Fatima: Szybko Vercia, wygrana może być twoja! Veronica i Moreno jednocześnie rzucili sie na walizkę z milionem.. Nagle jednak na lianie wyskoczyła Bteh i zabrała walizkę. Bteh: Siemano ku**y! Ostrzegałam, ze powrócę! Moreno: Oddawaj walizkę! Bteh: W życiu! Ta je**na jaskinia eksploduje za kilka sekund, ja sie stad ulatniam. Na razie frajerzy! Uciekając jednak wpadła na drzwi, a walizka wypadla jej z rak i wpadla prosto na.. Lukaninho: Jeśli ta bomba była prawdą.. No to już po nas.. BUM. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Przed jaskinią Chris, Marie Joulie oraz wszyscy pozostali oglądali jak jaskinia sie zwala. Ponieważ była zrobiona z kartonu, to naprawdę nic nikomu sie nie stało. Charlotte: No i co teraz..? Chris: Za moment poznamy zwycięzce! Z ruin kartonowej jaskini z walizka w dloni wychodzi. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .... .... .... .... .... Moreno. Moreno: To bylo wiadome, od poczatku, ze wyg.. Nagle dostał kopniaka w krocze od Veroniki. Veronica: Sorki złociutki, ale pomyliłeś walizki! Tą prawdziwą mam ja, od Chefa! Unosi wysoko otwartą walizkę z milionem, z boku stojący Chef puścił jej oczko Chris: Gratulacje Veroniko! Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak mianowanie cie.. WIEJSKĄ LEGENDĄ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Veronica: Łiii! Zapraszam wszystkich na zakupy! ^^ Dziewczyny sie ucieszyły, a chłopaki nie za bardzo. Moreno: To wszystko nie fair! To ja powinienem wygrać! Charlotte: Siedź cicho! Dobrze, ze wygrała moja BFF. <3 Przytul. Veronica: To, co? Ostatnia nasza noc! Wszyscy na imprezzzzzke! Wszyscy: WoooHooo! Wszyscy niosąc Veronice na rekach udali sie do Willi Chrisa na imprezkę. Nawet Moreno sie rozchmurzył. Chris: Czekajcie, tylko nie tam! Moreno: Hildzia, zajmij sie nim! Hildegarde: Hildegarde meldować sie do misja! Wzięła Chrisa i odziała go w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, po czym umieściła go na sławnym polu X i przygotowała do wystrzału. Chris: Nie, stop!! (...) Okej, pozwalam wam zorganizować imprezkę w mojej willi. Ale pod warunkiem, ze mnie na niej nie zabraknie! Veronica: Niech ci bedzie. ^^ Wszyscy poszli na imprezkę. KONIEC Klip Specjalny Daniel rozkłada po całej wiosce ładunki z dynamitem. Daniel: Po co właściwie to robimy? Bteh: Żadnych k**wa pytań! Ciesz sie pi**o ze cie zdjęłam z tamtej je**nej wieży! Koniec. Podobał ci sie finał? Tak, był wspaniały. <3 Średni Nie podobał mi sie Czy cieszysz sie ze zwycięstwa Veroniki? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy